


Breathless

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A Juice Ortiz drabble inspired by the song Breathless by Jude Demorest and Luke James from Star
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Breathless

You opened your eyes to the softly snoring figure next to you recalling the events of how you ended up in this stranger's bed, Juice, you remembered was his name. 

Your best friend dragged you to a party last night insisting you get out and have some fun. You had just ended a relationship and she thought the best way to get over your asshole ex, her words exactly, was to get under someone else. 

And the best place to do that was at one of the famous SAMCRO parties. 

You never did this sort of thing, one night stands, but at this point you were ready to move on and having a little fun with no strings attached, sounded so freeing and simple, or so you thought. 

You arrived at the clubhouse following your best friend's lead. The place was packed with people, most of the men wearing a cut and plenty of scantily clad women. You started to feel uneasy and overwhelmed as you looked around at everyone.

“Come on let’s get a drink and dance!” Your friend yelled over the music, sensing your hesitation.

A few drinks in and you were feeling great. You and your best friend were grinding on each other and laughing, that’s when you noticed him.

He was watching you as you danced. Your hips swaying perfectly to the music, hair loose and flowing effortlessly around you, and a laugh that fluttered throughout the room. He knew he had not seen you around the clubhouse before, you definitely weren’t the usual hang around, and he knew no matter what that you were going home with him tonight. 

Your friend noticed the look you were giving the man and his gaze in return. She gave you a nudge towards him. “That’s Juice,” she said, “He’s just what you need.” Giving you a slap on the ass she sent you on your way.

Mustering up the courage as you got closer you swayed your hips, approaching him. “You like the view?” You asked, flashing him a smile.

“I can think of a better one,” He smirked looking you up and down. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” You raised your eyebrow.

“You,” he leaned closer, eyes darting to your lips as he licked his before returning your eye contact, “in my bed.”

Normally you would roll your eyes at a line like that but luckily for him that was just what you were looking for. 

Girl, I know I'm a rebel. Really, hope that you don't mind. I just wanna leave you breathless, breathless.

He could tell you didn’t exactly belong in this crowd and he found himself worrying about if him being an outlaw would turn you off him. The better you got to know each other throughout the night the more he found himself liking you. You were compassionate and funny, he swore he would never tire of your laugh. What started as just a physical attraction was turning into an emotional one as well.   
He wanted to treat you right, make you feel good, and his only goal for the night, if he was lucky enough to take you home, was to leave you breathless.

Baby, I don't bite. Maybe I'm lying, but I promise I'm gonna do it right.

Back at his place you were laying across his bed, and he was right, this was a better view. Your top was off and he was trailing kisses down your torso, nipping and sucking every so often as he went. Your moans encouraging him to be a little rougher every time he nipped your skin a bit more aggressively. Stopping just at the top of your jeans his beautiful brown eyes met yours, “Honey don’t worry you are on your way to heaven, just relax.” He purred, unbuttoning them and slowly dragging them down your legs, before positioning himself between them, ending the night with you both breathless. 

Rolling out of bed you slipped on your pants before finding your shirt and doing the same. You tried your best to be quiet, tiptoeing around to exit discreetly, but your clumsy ass ran straight into the dresser on your way out.

“Shit!” You exclaimed.

“Goodmorning,” his voice was raspy from just waking up, and damn was it sexy.

“Mornin’” You smiled sheepishly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just leaving.”

“It’s all good,” He said sitting up and stepping out of bed. “You wanna shower?” He offered. 

Your gaze wandered down his body as you bit your lip. No, you told yourself. This was a one time thing. “No, I’m good. I gotta get going.” 

“Ok, I’ll be seeing you around.” He said shamelessly walking past you giving you a great view of his backside. 

You shook your head, “No I doubt that. Like I said I don’t usually do this type of thing, it was fun and really really good, but this was just for one night, that’s all.” 

“Sure,” he said turning around to look at you, “but you’ll be back.” He said cockily, giving you a goofy smile. 

Grabbing your purse and your shoes you rolled your eyes as you headed for the door, “No I won’t you,” You called out before shutting the door behind you.

The rest of the day you tried to focus on your tasks at work but all you could think about was him. There was just something about the man. He had a ridiculous haircut but it was kind of growing on you, and that smile, that smile could brighten up anyone’s darkest days, and his body, fuck that boy took care of himself and he certainly knew what he was doing with it. 

No. You shook your head stopping your mind from going any farther. You would not be seeing him again. If only to not give his cocky ass the satisfaction of being right. 

Oh, honey. Why you looking like that? Didn't I tell you I'd have you hooked by the morning, you'll be coming back.

You were weak, but you told yourself just once more wouldn’t hurt, so there you were knocking at his door.

The door whipped open, him grinning once he saw your face on the other side, “Told you you’d be back.”

“Shut up.” You said pushing on his chest and entering his house. Your lips, attaching to his desperately. 

He walked you backwards to his couch, breaking the kiss you shoved him down before straddling his hips. 

“Honey don’t worry you are on your way to heaven.” You purred into his ear, recalling his words to you from the other night, “Just relax.”

He chuckled giving you that award winning smile again that melted your heart. 

Pulling off his shirt you ran your hand down his bare chest as his lips found yours once again. Holding you against him with his hand firmly on your back he flipped you over so he was hovering over you on the couch. “I don’t want to hurt you. I just wanna blow your mind.” He teased as he helped you shimmy out of your top, smirking when he noticed you weren’t wearing a bra. “Tonight imma leave you breathless.” He promised.

And he did just that.


End file.
